1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compression tools, and in particular to hand-operated hydraulic compression tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of hydraulic compression tools have been developed for developing compression forces, such as approximately 12 tons of force, for compressing metal connectors about elements, such as wires, to be connected. The tools are provided with removable dies for accommodation to different connectors.
The tools conventionally include a pair of handles which are manipulated to provide the high pressure hydraulic piston advance with a control being provided for releasing the pressure upon completion of the connection compression.
It is further conventional in such tools to provide overload or pressure relief valves for limiting the maximum pressure applied to the connector to the preselected desired maximum. It has been conventional to form in the body of the tool a valve seat for cooperation with a movable valve member to effect the desired pressure regulation.
It has been further conventional in such tools to provide manual release means for releasing the hydraulic pressure upon completion of the compression operation and returning the hydraulic fluid to a reservoir which conventionally may be disposed within one of the operating handles.